


The Brother

by StarTrekkinin221B (MomoisaKitty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoisaKitty/pseuds/StarTrekkinin221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote while musing on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Insipred by 'This is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars  
> Originally posted on hellsnotsolittlehelper on tumblr.

The Brother, The Soldier

Marches off to war

The Brother, The Pariah

Wonders just what for.

The Brother, The Angel

Fights by his side

The Brother, The Devil

Runs the plight.

The Brother, The Soldier 

Saves them all, but one.

The Brother, The Pariah

Falls when it is all said and done.

The Brother, The Angel

Stays by his side

The Brother, The Devil 

Rejoices in his new hide.


End file.
